Time to go to Hogwarts!
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: A HP/Max R/ Anima/D.Gray-Man fic. The flock, Anima gang, and DGM crew are all going to Hogwarts! Guess what'll happen? Please read! It's funny!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I KNOW I haven't updated my other stories yet, but…*fidgets***

**Edward Elric: Well?! What's your excuse FOR NOT WORKING ON MY STORY?!!?!!**

**Me: I, um, have writers block?**

**Ed:*growls***

**Me: NOOOO!!!! ATTACK YUU-CHAN INSTEAD!!!!**

**Kanda: What. Did. You. Call. Me?! *pulls out Mugean***

**Me: *hides behind Lavi***

**CENSORED**

**Cooro: Well, ah, sleepdeprievedpsychoanimegirl doesn't own +Anima, -Man, Harry Potter, or Maximum Ride. They belong to their owners respectfully.**

**Fred: She doesn't own the characters either!**

**Me: *pops head out of fight* YES I DO!!! I OWN IT ALL!!! I A-*cut off by Kanda***

**Max: Well. Onto the Story!!  
Harry: This takes place in Harry's 2 year, Coor, Husky, and Senri just added Nana to their group, but after the chapter 'Husky's Melancholy', after STWAOES, and, well…**

**Me: *sticks head up again* SOME RANDOM PLACE IN D. GRAY-MAN!!!*goes back into fight again***

**Al: She's also trying to make her chapters longer, so here is the first attempt of that!!**

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts, Hogwarts!!**

Cooro, Nana, Senri, and Husky were traveling randomly around England. They had just gotten sight of a HUGE castle, and we're on they're way to ask for work, and a place to sleep. Husky was happy there was a lake. Nana and Cooro were happy they might be able to stretch their wings more often, and Senri was… well, Senri. They were approaching from the North.

Maximum Ride, and her flock, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman ((never ask)), Angel, and Nudge were flying in the sky, from the south, to a GIGANTIC castle. Max had come up with the idea that they ask to be able to stay there for a while, and everyone had agreed. There had been a huge storm, so they were VERY wet. They started descending.

Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and Kanda were heading in from the West.

"What's the name of the place were going?" Allen asked, not being told WHERE exactly they were going.

"Nii-san said the name was…Hogwarts." Lenalee reported. Kanda snorted.

"Ridiculus."

"Now, now, Yuu-chan! It's a new adventure!!" Lavi hit Kanda playfully. Kanda growled.

"Do NOT call me by my first name, baka usagi!!" He growled, his hand going for Mugean.

"Don't fight, you guys!" Allen groaned. These two never stopped fighting! It was SO annoying!

"Shut up, Moyashi-chan!!" Kanda yelled.

"My name is ALLEN! A.L.L.E.N!!! ALL-EN WAL-KER!! Though I can't someone whose brain is as tiny as YOURS to remember something as SIMPLE as that!!"

"Shut up, baka moyashi!!"

"Don't CALL me that!!" It was turning into a full-fledged argument.

"Boys, CALM DOWN. We're here." Lenalee whacked them on the head.

"Ouch! Really? Food!" Allen said, saying the last part happily. Lenalee facepalmed.

"I-it's huge…" Nana said in awe, staring up at the great building.

"Yay! Maybe they have apples!!" Cooro said excitedly, running up to the doors.

"Well, this should be interesting…" Husky muttered.

"…" Senri said. They entered the building, Senri closing the doors.

"Woah!! It's HUGE!!" Nudge yelled in shock.

"Yes." Fang said. Max rolled her eyes. Gazzy and Iggy were already planning their next trick, and Max facepalmed.

"Well, let's land. We don't want them to know we have wings…" Max trailed off, going into a steep descent. The rest of her flock followed, and they landed. The started walking toward it, and soon they reached the huge double doors. Fang wordlessly opened them, and everyone followed him inside. Angel, the last one out, shut the huge doors.

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda reached the huge double doors. Lavi happily bounced up and opened the doors. Everyone filed in, and closed the door.

There they met two groups of people.

The first was a group of kids, around 12, with a 16 year old guy that had an eye patch. Lavi looked excited to meet another guy with an eye patch. The shortest had black hair, and strange marks on his shoulders. He looked like he was on a permanent sugar high(( this made them think of Lavi)). The other boy had girlish features, but was scowling and a stick-pole- in his hand. The last was a girl, wearing a really freaking girly dress, and curly hair. She looked like she had more sense then the other two boys.

The second group was also a group of kids, the youngest being 7, the oldest 14. They looked really fragile and skinny, and they're stomachs rumbled.

"Well, I'm hungry!!" The smallest black-haired boy announced, and rushed toward MORE big doors, that lead to, unknown to them, the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry raced to there seats. They had been given detentions for arriving in a freaking FLYING CAR, and having been seen by 8 muggles. Hermione looked slightly relieved to see them, but also looked angry.

"Where were you?!" She hissed.

"We missed the train…" They muttered back apologetically.

"You missed the sorting!" Hermione told them.

"Oh, is Ginny in Gryffindor?"  
"Yes."

That was when the group of 14 kids walked into the Great Hall, looked shocked at the huge-ness of it all, the smallest black haired kid pointing excitedly up at the ceiling. The chatter in the Hall quickly turned into mutters about what such strange people were doing there. The group was even wearing muggle clothing! But the ones that struck them the most odd, was one with snow-white hair and a scar that ran down one eye, and two older boys with eye patches.

"How do you think they got those eye patches, do you reckon?" Ron whispered.

"Oh, his hair is so white! I bet he bleached it, cause there is no way that's natural!" a girl giggled. The smaller black haired kid stared around at everything, and he actually bounded over to where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting. Another boy, with silvery hair and a pole, facepalmed.

"Who're you guys? I'm Cooro!!" He said excitedly.

"Er-" Hermione stuttered.

"Cooro! Idiot." He hit Cooro on the head with the pole.

"Oow~! Husky, you're so mean~!" Cooro pouted slightly. A girl wearing a really girly dress, and one of the older kids with a eye patch came over.

"Um, hello." Hermione said, a bit nervously. The kid with the eye patch didn't say anything.

"Hi, I'm Nana Alba." The girl, Nana, introduced.

"Hmph. I'm Husky. Obviously." The kid will silvery hair said grumpily.

"Cooro!"  
"Don't any of you have last names?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nana does, you dolt." Husky insulted. Ron glared at him.

"Don't any of you GUYS have last names?"  
"Nope!" Cooro said happily. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at him.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I was raised in a church, so I don't know my parents!" Cooro said, still happy. He was eyeing the apples.

"Hmph." Husky said.

"…" Senri said.

"Oh…sorry…" Harry said.

"I'm hungry!!" Cooro announced, before grabbing the apples. Husky facepalmed.

Max and her flock, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda went up to the teacher table.

"Hello…Which of you would be the headmaster?" Allen asked, at the same time Max asked:

"Which of you is the main guy?"

"That would be me." A VERY old man with really long white hair and a beard said.

"K, would it be OK if me and my friends stay here?" Max asked quickly.

"That is fine, Miss…?"

"Ride. Maximum Ride." Max replied. She heard Iggy whisper "Bond, James Bond."

"But one of my friend is blind." She said as payback. Iggy glared at her.

"Why don't you go and sit with the read and gold table, the Gryffindors?" Albus suggested. Max nodded, and she and her flock went to go sit next to Dean.

"Hey, who're you?" He asked. They made their introductions.

"Can we stay here? We got a tip-off of some disturbences here." Allen questioned nicely.

"That would be fine." Albus said pleasantly. "Sit with the Gryffindors, please." Allen nodded, said thank you, and they went to eat.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table stared at the new comers that ate so much. Well, only two that ate the most. The black-haired boy, and the white haired boy ate the most, but Max and her flock also ate a lot.

"Do you think they can eat it all?" Seamus asked Dean.

"Nah, there's no way!" Cooro was the first to stop, then Max and her friends, then, lastly, Allen.

**Me:Yes, I know, it's a knida crappy way to end it, but...**

**Ed:*grumbling still***

**Me: Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well, I decided to work on THIS FAN FICTION, instead of some of my others, because this one is fresh in my mind, and I can't go on the internet to see my other stories at the other ones.**

**Naruto: *muttering* Lazy ass…**

**Me: Hey!! It's not my fault!!! *says angrily***

**Alysse: C'mon! I wanna get my leg back!!**

**Me; SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!!**

**Satoko: That's not ni-ice!! Ni-ni!!**

**Rika: Ni-pah!**

**Shion: *laughing maniacally w Rena***

**Percy: Well, that's slightly disturbing.**

**Me: *joins in laughter***

**Everyone: *backs slowly away***

**Yukito (from Air TV): sleepdeprievedpsychoanimegirl doesn't own Max Ride, Harry Potter, +Anima, or D. Gray-man.**

**Me: *grumbles* oh, but I will, just you- *gets hit with Husky's Punishment Stick***

** Chapter 2**

Maximum and her flock, accompanied by the D. Gray-Man crew, and +Anima gang, and the Golden Trio, walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"That was good food~!" Cooro and Allen sighed. Everyone laughed.

"Um, Allen? Is your hair naturally that white, or did you bleach it?" Hermione asked.

"Neither."  
"Then how did it get so white?" Hermione inquired curiously. Allen's eyes darkened in horrible memories.

"I had a really bad fright a couple of years ago, scared all the color out of my hair." Allen explained his tone light.

"Oh..." Hermione said, slightly embarrassed. The trip up to the common room was silent.

"Do you think Dumbledore put more beds in the rooms?" **((A/N: I can't remember if they had a specific name or not.))** Ron asked Harry.

"Probably." Harry had seen Professor McGonagall transform herself into a cat!! Dumbledore

could make beds appear in the dorms.

Sure enough, when they reached their rooms, there were extra beds. Cooro jumped onto his, laughing. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"Don't you know who Harry Potter is?" Ron asked Cooro and Husky incredulously.

"Should we?" Cooro tilted his head. Ron and Harry stared at them.

"What?!" Husky demanded.

"Sorry, it's just most people stare when they see me. It's a nice change of pace to not be known, and make my own introductions." Harry apologized.

"Do you have apples?" Cooro asked. Husky hit him on the head with a stick.

"Shut up." Husky advised. Cooro rubbed his head, but he was apparently used to it.

"So, do you have wands?" Ron asked.

"Wands? Like magic?" Cooro asked interested. Husky snorted.

"Magic doesn't exist, you dolt." He hit him on the head again.

"Um…actually…" Ron took out his broken, bandaged wand.

"What's a piece of wood got to do with magic?!" Husky questioned.

"Ron, I'll show them…" Harry said, eying the broken wand.

"Oh, right." Ron muttered. Harry took out his own wand, and pointed it at Husky's 'Cooro Punishment Stick', and said:

"Expelliarmus!!" Harry shouted, and the pole flew out of Husky's hand, and hit Harry on the head. Cooro started laughing. Harry rubbed his head.

"Why do you even HAVE that stick, Husky?" Ron questioned, still slightly laughing.

"To fight with." Husky shrugged.

"And to hit me on the head with!!" Cooro injected.

"Well, we should go to bed." Ron said reasonably.

"KK!!" Cooro said, before everyone went to bed.

The next day started out normally. Cooro woke Husky up early, and got whacked on the head, before he woke everyone else up, and got hit on the head some more. Harry and Ron got up, slowly, watching as Cooro ran into the common room, Husky following.

"Well, they're weird." Ron said, stating the obvious.

"APPLES~!" They heard Cooro shout happily, before getting hit on the head.

"Shut up." Husky's voice said.

"…Cooro…Husky…." They heard Senri say softly.

"What's with all the yelling and hitting so early in the morning?" Nana's voice complained.

"Hmph." Husky grunted. Ron and Harry went down, as soon as Allen, Lavi, Yuu-chan, Lenalee, and Max and her flock went down. Iggy ((they had learned their names by now)) and Gazzy((they were still confused about that one)) were whispering excitedly. Max was giving them the Evil eye. Fang followed silently, while Nudge was talking up a storm. Angel was coming down gracefully, though no one knew why an 8-year-old was there.

"So, um, professor Dumbledore said that he would take all 14 of us to get school supplies, before the feast." Allen told them, looking sad he was going to miss stuffing himself at the feast. Max and her flock, and Cooro, also looked sad.

"Awww…" Cooro groaned. Nana rolled her eyes.

"Well, we better get going." Allen said, and the 14 new comers followed him out of the portrait hole.

"That was odd." Harry said, just as Hermione came down.

"What was all that noise?"

"The new comers." Ron explained. Hermione nodded.

"Oh."

The 14 newbies walked to where they had been told to go, following Allen, since he seemed to know where to go. They reached the place, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore's cool voice said. They entered.

"So, where are we going to get our stuff?" Max demanded no respect for authority.

"Diagon Alley. We shall need a port key to get there, though."

"Port-what?" Nudge asked.

"A port key. An everyday object that has been enchanted to take a wizard somewhere at a certain time." Dumbledore explained.

"So, were going to take a port key to this Diagon Alley place?" Max summarized.

"Yes."

"Well, c'mon! Let's go!" Iggy said. Max muttered something to him. Iggy looked slightly disappointed, as did Gazzy. Everyone put a finger on the empty gum wrapper, and with a sudden jerk (from the gum wrapper, surprisingly) they felt like they were in the air. They spun crazily around, and landed with a THUD inside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come here, please." Dumbledore beckoned, and the 14 of them followed. They walked into an empty alley way, and Dumbledore took out his wand. He tapped on certain bricks, and the moved away, making a doorway for them. Everyone went through, and the 14 newbies stared in amazement at all the stores, and places.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said with a smile, "to Diagon Alley."

**Me: end of chapter 2!!!! I'm kinda glad with how it ended...  
**

**Max: This is getting kinda cool.**

**Iggy: Do I get to blow stuff up?**

**Me: OF COURSE!!!**

**Iggy and Gazzy:*high five*  
**

**Cooro: *eating apples***

**Senri: …**

**Harry: Well. This is weird.  
**

**Allen: Rate and review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Shion (Myself): Well, since I can't get on Fanfiction (dot) Net I have to actually type up my stories now…. *sigh*  
Carly: So, she was caught in a dilemma between my st-  
Ed/Everyone else in the Fan fic. Besides Spencer: *glare*  
Carly: Alright! OUR story and the Harry Potter one….  
Harry: As you can tell, she chose the Harry Potter one.  
Shion: I CAN'T REMEMBER MY OTHER ONES! *cries*  
Max: Shion does NOT own any of the characters in this story.  
Shion: Nope. NONE of them.  
Fang: 'Maximum Ride' is owned by James Pattenson  
Allen: 'D. Gray-Man' belongs to Katsura Hoshino  
Ron: 'Harry Potter' is owned by J. K. Rowling  
Cooro: The copyrighted material of '+Anima' belongs to ****Makai Natsumi****!  
Everyone: *stare*  
Cooro: What?  
Nana: Where did you learn all that?  
Cooro: *points at Shion*  
Shion: *beams* ON WITH THE STORY!  
Nana: *face palm*  
Hermione: Song of the day is 'Balloon Man' by Robyn Hitchcock and the Egyptians. Also, 'Strawberry Avalanche', 'Vanilla Twilight', and 'Rainbow Veins' by Owl City.**

**Chapter 3- Interesting…. Very interesting….**

They stared at all the sights around them. Cooro was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation/excitement. Dumbledore smiled fondly at the students.  
"Well, Senri, you can take Cooro, Nana, and Husky to Madam Malkins'?" he asked. Senri nodded, and started walking inside of Diagon Alley. Nana, Cooro, and Husky followed him inside. "And Max, may you take your flock toward Flourish and Blott's?" he gave her several lists, and a huge bag. "Buy all the books on the list, please." Max nodded, stunned, and then called out to her flock. "Come on, you guys!" Fang was by her side in an instant, and everyone followed them. Dumbledore smiled at the last group. "I shall accompany you to get your wands." He led the D. Gray-Man crew to Ollivander's wands.

_With the Anima group…  
_Cooro looked around in awe.  
"So awesome!" he said, rather loudly. Husky hit his head.  
"Shut up, Cooro!" he hissed. Madam Malkins walked over to them.  
"May I help you?" she asked them.  
"We need some robes, please!" Cooro asked happily.  
"Alright. Hogwarts, I suppose?" The Anima gang nodded.  
"Well, let's get your robes sized up. I'll start with the youngest." Cooro bounded over, quite eagerly. Madam Malkin led the boy to a dressing room, and left her tape measure to measure the small boy quickly, while Madam Malkin searched for some robes for them. Cooro watched the object with fascination, happy with the fact that magic really did exist.

While the +Anima group were getting their robes, the D. Gray-man group was getting their wands with Dumbledore. Kanda's wand was 10 inches, Yew, with a scale from a Dragon. Lenalee's wand was 9 inches, Alder, and a hair from unicorn. Lavi's (being that awesome) was 13 inches, Holly, and Raven's wing. Allen's wand was Hazel, with a strand of unicorn hair with a phoenix feather. They headed off to get their robes, while Dumbledore went to go and get the Flock.

Professor Minerva McGonagall had decided to assist the group, by bringing their books back to Hogwarts to wait in Dumbledore's office. Three more port keys awaited the large group, and Minerva would use one for this very purpose. She went up to Dumbledore's office, along with Hagrid, and held firmly onto a muggle pot. They were sucked up (or so it felt) and left in The Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to the magical Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile, the flock had gotten their wands. Fang had gotten his, an 8 inch Dragon scale made of Ash, with a sliver of Raven's tail. Max's was 10 inches, made from Hazel, with unicorn hair, and Hawk's wing. Nudge's was 13 inches, made from Alder, with an owl's feather and Holly. Iggy had had a bit of trouble getting his, but eventually, he had gotten a 13-inch, Rowan, made with Phoenix feather. They walked out, pleased with themselves. Gazzy and Angel, the youngest, weren't able to get wands, due to the fact that they were not 11 yet. They were both disappointed by this, but excited and happy for the rest of their 'family'. The anima group was next for their wands. Husky got his first: 7 inches, Holly, with unicorn hair. Senri's wand was 13 inches, Alder, with dragon scales. Nana's wand was 8 inches, Hazel with unicorn hair. Cooro's wand was the most unusual of all, 10 inches, yew with Threstral hair. Cooro had fidgeted under Mr. Ollivander's hair, as he gave him a look of interest, and slight confusion. Cooro was tempted to ask why he was staring at him like that, but decided against it. It would probably lead to more personal questions that he probably wouldn't want to answer.

McGonagall had come with Hagrid to collect the new transfer students and their supplies. Cooro had wanted a cat, so they had allowed him to get a small, orange cat. Lavi had gotten a new rat, much to the confusion of the others. Angel had begged Max to let her pick out her own pet, but Max had forcibly refused, saying that she already had Total. Iggy had interfered, asking if he could have an owl. Max sighed, as Angel gave her the adorable Bambi eyes that she knew Max couldn't say no to. So, the flock gained one more family member- a tawny owl, which Angel and Iggy had both decided to name it Dawn, after Angel had explained what the owl looked like to Iggy. Fang looked at Max, and sighed. Max glared back at him and them seem to be telepathically talking and insulting each other, much to the amusement of the others. Hagrid grabbed their stuff and, saying a cheerful good bye to everyone, and taken the third port key, with McGonagall, and they went back to Dumbledore's office.

"So how did you all enjoy your trip to Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked the new transfers with a smile. Cooro nodded enthusiastically. "It was awesome! Can we come back again soon? There is so much we haven't seen yet!" Cooro begged him. Angel and Gazzy nodded. "Could we come back while everyone else is in class, Mr. Dumbledore?" Angel asked him innocently. Albus smiled down at the little girl, and shrugged. "Maybe, if we can find someone who is willing to come with you." Cooro pouted."That is so not fair!" Husky hit him with his new wand. "Shut up, we get to learn magic." Cooro immediately looked happy again, and Nana sighed. "Baka." She scolded him, with a slight smile. Max nodded, "Yeah that is pretty awesome."

"And also, all third year students and above get to go on, ah, 'field trips' to other magical place in this area, Hogsmeade."

"What's at Hogsmeade?" Lavi asked excitedly, acting like Cooro. Again.

"Ah, you will see in due time, Mr. Lavi. But now, it is time for us to go back to Hogwarts, I'm afraid, and get a head start on all those classes you have." Lavi and Cooro pouted slightly in disappointment. "Well, let's go." Albus smiled, and led them back to the fourth and final port key, a regular old boot, and finally they returned back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Shion: Oh thank GOODNESS, it's DONE. *sighs in relief*  
Max: Wow. That… sucked.  
Shion: Yeah, it's mostly a filler chapter, but whatever. It's better than no chapter, right?  
Kanda: I dunno. This was pretty crappy.  
Shion: *sad, goes off to listen to emo music*  
Max: *groans* you've offended her! Do you know what this means for us later?  
Fang: Doom.  
Allen: Horror. Worse than anything Komui could even dream of. That's really saying something.  
Shion: *innocent smile* Aww, you are all so nice to me~  
Nana/Husky: *facepalm*  
Lenalee: Please rate and review!  
Shion: And I'll try and update soon~ (Maybe)**


End file.
